halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mgalekgolo/Gameplay
Gameplay Not many traditional weapons work well on the hunters, Assault Rifles and Battle Rifles only work if you can sneak behind them, but getting close enough melee to the unarmored orange section is best, even though none of these methods are 1-hit kills. If you try to sneak behind it, be careful, because as soon as it realizes you're behind it, it will give you a good whack with its shield. Dodging a Hunter's shield swing is easy. Simply step to the side, then behind them when the hunter begins the attack. From this position, shoot them in the exposed area with your weapon. When the Hunter turns around to melee you, jump back, and when it charges at you again repeat. Medium range weaponry and vehicles are not advised due to the Hunters' Fuel Rod Gun. Scorpions are the exception (excluding Halo Wars) and so are most explosives. Two Rockets or one Spartan Laser to any part of the body (besides the shield) will take down a Hunter (except on Legendary difficulty. Gravity Hammers can also be used to attack a Hunter from either the front or rear, but beware of the Hunter's melee. Trying to take down a hunter by shooting him in the back is a last resort as Hunters travel in pairs of two, leaving the second Hunter an open shot at you. Another tactic against hunters consists of getting close to them and when the Hunter starts to chase you to hit you with it shields move back, while firing continually with an Assault Rifle or Battle Rifle (not firing at the shield if you can). This tactic only works in closed areas and it requires a lot of bullets to kill a Hunter (approximately 90 rounds) if you don't hit the orange exposed flesh. Combat Halo: Combat Evolved / Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary about to exploit the Hunters' unprotected backs, in Halo: Combat Evolved.]] * Hunters fire heavy, exploding plasma projectiles from an assault cannon that travel in an arc, similar to the shots fired from the Fuel Rod Gun. * They can be killed in one shot from the M6D pistol or Sniper rifle if hit in their exposed flesh. * Their armor does not completely deflect projectiles, but merely reduces the damage they do to the Hunter. * Hunters are smaller than in later games, standing at about 10 feet tall (8 feet when hunched over for combat). * Hunters also have fewer melee combat maneuvers than in later games, and the moves they do have are somewhat slower. A Mgalekgolo's armor is extremely resilient, resistant to most small arms fire, they do, however, have an exploitable weak spot which only requires a pistol shot to cause death: the exposed orange flesh located in their midsections and necks. While they keep the exposed areas on the fronts of their bodies well-covered with their shields, rarely giving the player an opening unless the Hunter tries to melee him, the creature's back has a large exposed area that is extremely vulnerable. If a rocket is fired at them, it does not matter where you are aiming, it will always kill the target with one shot (unless while playing on Legendary and sometimes Heroic mode, in which case it takes two rockets). Another tactic available is to shoot the "drum" of their Assault Cannon (only successful with the pistol). While not on alert to an enemy's presence, they assume a stance where their neck and midsection is especially vulnerable, making for an easy one-hit-kill with a pistol or sniper. Weapons such as the Shotgun and sniper rifle work great for very short and very long distances respectively. Grenades are only moderately effective, as the Hunter could withstand a half-dozen grenade blasts. Plasma weapons are generally ineffective, the Needler being almost completely useless. The Assault Rifle also typically takes long to make a kill. On Legendary, some players regarded Hunters as some of the most challenging enemies in the game. Inexperienced or careless players can fall victim to the Hunters' attacks, which, while easy to anticipate, are rather powerful. A tactic that can be used to kill a Hunter is to jump on top of it while it is doing a melee, and shoot it's vulnerable back with a pistol, which would badly damage, if not kill, the hunter. However, often the range you jump would be so far that accurately shooting at the Hunter is difficult. Hunters are, like all other enemies in Halo: Combat Evolved, extremely vulnerable to vehicle collisions. A Warthog can kill a Hunter instantly with even the slightest nudge or tap. This was due to the physics engine of the game, which could not determine the difference between a fast moving and a slow moving vehicle; hence all vehicle contact with an enemy on foot resulted in instantaneous death. A Hunter could attempt a large leap away from the vehicle, however, which can sometimes result in the Hunter getting away temporarily. Interestingly in Halo PC, if you don't move from your position while a Hunter is firing at you, it is unlikely that it will score a hit with its Assault Cannon. Halo 2 '' level, The Great Journey.]] Changes from Halo: Combat Evolved to ''Halo 2'' * Their Assault Cannon has been changed from firing single large exploding plasma bolts to firing a continuous energy beam. * They have more health. Additionally, only a Sniper rifle or Beam rifle can kill them in one shot (two on Legendary difficulty). * Their armor now completely deflects projectiles instead of merely reducing the damage taken from them. * They have a new melee combat move that allows them to spin around 180 degrees and strike enemies behind them, thus making it more difficult to get behind them and attack their weak spot. * They are faster and also delay much less between melee attacks, making it much more difficult to fight them at close range. * Hunters are larger than in Halo: CE, now standing 12 feet tall (10 feet when hunched during combat stance). * They appear less frequently than in Halo: CE. * Being hit by a grenade does little damage to a Hunter, but will disorient it, and may cause it to spin around 180 degrees and stand still for a couple seconds, leaving its weak spot exposed. The Hunters underwent a number of changes for Halo 2. For example, they will react more aggressively to the loss of their bond brother. They appear in fewer numbers, and they are for the most part tougher and more dangerous than in Halo: CE. They are also invulnerable to melee attacks. The most notable change is their new weapon: although similar to the old Assault Cannon, one fires a continuous beam of green incendiary gel rather than an arcing projectile. The weapon cannot fire as often, and it has a much lower velocity, making it easier to avoid. In addition, the Hunters are The Art of Halo, Creating a Virtual World 10% slower, making it much easier to target. Their increased strengths go towards your advantage when playing as the Arbiter; the Hunters are then powerful and durable allies. Finally, the Hunters have much more health than the previous game. Most small arms do rather moderate damage against them, in contrast to the M6D's ability to kill them in a single shot. For example, on Normal difficulty, it takes 11 shots from the M6C Magnum Sidearm, 6 full bursts from the Battle Rifle, or 10 shots from the Carbine to kill a Hunter.The Rocket launcher is greatly effective, as is the Fuel Rod Cannon. If lacking a sniper rifle or a heavy weapon, simply switch to the Carbine or the Battle Rifle. It should take around a magazine to kill one. On Heroic and lower difficulties, sniper weapons will kill a Hunter in a single shot. However, on Legendary, not a single weapon can kill them in one hit. An SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle or Beam Rifle will take two shots to kill a Hunter on Legendary. Grenades, hand tossed or fired from the Brute Shot, will disorient a Hunter, giving the player an opportunity to shoot at its exposed flesh. Perhaps the most effective method to defeat a Hunter would be to stick a Plasma Grenade to it and shoot it in its exposed back with a beam rifle or sniper rifle, as a plasma grenade in this fashion will make the Hunter do a 180 degree turn or freeze on the spot. Another interesting change from ''Halo: CE'' is that plasma grenades now stick to the Hunters' shields, whereas in Halo: CE they simply bounced off if not stuck elsewhere. Plasma grenades can also be used to kill a Hunter by sticking it in the back or stomach, which due to the arc of the throw, is not very difficult. This also gives the player time to shoot them with another weapon. If an enemy gets too close, the Hunter will attempt a clumsy but dangerous melee attack with its shield, severely injuring if not killing the enemy. Once its partner is killed, the Hunter becomes much more aggressive and will chase the player, attempting to avenge its partner's death by only melee attacks. When battling the UNSC Marines, one Hunter will engage the Marines in close combat, whilst the other will hang back and support with the Assault Cannon. If one of the Hunters dies, the other will occasionally leap forward and attempt to smash an enemy with its shield. If this attack connects, the foe on the receiving end of the blow will invariably die. Generally, Hunters have a harder time taking down marines than they had in Halo: CE, but that is because the health of marines has been increased drastically (they almost have 175% more health in normal difficulty than the Halo: CE marines.) During the last level of Halo 2, many players are relieved to find out that 2 pairs of Hunters are with them. Due to their amazing strength and size, it is logical to hide behind them and activate your camouflage to escape from being harmed (for beginners). However, on Legendary, some players go first, and take out as many Brutes as possible, so they won't have to deal with them later. Halo 3 .]] .]] Changes from Halo 2 to ''Halo 3'' * Hunters have even more health, and can no longer be killed with a single shot from any weapon. On Normal and Heroic difficulty it takes at least 2 shots to the weak spot from the Particle Beam Rifle or Sniper Rifle to kill. *A Hunter's previously exposed stomach area is now protected by an armor plate. However, this can be shot off by weapons fire. Other areas of the Hunter's armor, such as the spikes and the plating around the weak spot in the back, can also be broken off by damage from gunfire. * Hunters are faster and more agile than in Halo 2, making it much more difficult to get behind them and shoot their weak spot. * Hunters are no longer disoriented by explosives, but are much more vulnerable to sticky grenades. However, non-sticky grenades such as frag grenades and Brute shot projectiles remain fairly ineffective, doing minimal damage. * Hunters are much rarer than in the previous two games, with a total of only 8 Hunters appearing throughout the entire game. Additionally, 2 Hunters can be killed by the player while driving a Scorpion, so only 6 Hunters are ever fought directly. The Hunters in Halo 3 are even more advanced then their Halo 2 counterparts. They are even larger and much stronger, but appear less bulky. The Hunters in'' Halo 3'' work, react, and function very much as a pair. Their computer AI for the game allows the Hunters to seem very closely bonded together. In the game, they also do some things simultaneously, such as strike at an enemy behind together, which further displays their connections to each other. This bond is most noticeable in Halo 3. All melee attacks are faster and much deadlier, and these Hunters now anticipate enemies behind it and can attack them. If a grenade is thrown at a Hunter, it can strafe-jump away from the explosion. Their armor is now more interactive, making it possible to remove portions of the hunters armor through prolonged combat. If back plating is removed, there will be a bigger target to shoot at. When the spikes fall off, small stubs of Lekgolo are left where the spike used to be. To remove the protective rear armor, simply melee it or throw a grenade, Hunters are also able to be killed by melee attacks again, as in Halo: CE. However it seems that Hunters are more vulnerable to melee attacks in Halo 3. Their Assault Cannons do slightly less damage, while it appears that grenades and explosives seem to do more damage to them compared to the other two games and can kill instantly if stuck on the back or neck on Heroic or lower. Meleeing them with a Brute Shot in the back usually blows off its covering armor plating, but hitting the unprotected part instantly kills it, and strangely sends the Hunter flying 30 feet in the air. This may be a glitch or just something Bungie mistakenly left in Halo 3 after development, this can be done with other species too. The most effective weapons against them are support weapon and explosives. The Spartan Laser is the only weapon capable of scoring one shot kills on Legendary difficulty, and it's accuracy makes it possibly the most useful anti-hunter weapon. It is also possible to kill a Hunter in one ram with a fast moving vehicle. The Missile Pod and Rocket launcher can tear Hunters apart. A very effective, albeit difficult to use weapon is the energy sword, as one lunge at the unprotected back can kill it on Heroic. This is very hard to do because of the difficulty in closing the distance, and the rareness of the energy sword in Halo 3's Campaign. If a Hunter is unaware of enemies, it will usually stand still. This is a good chance for the player to use a powerful scoped weapon such as the Sniper Rifle or an explosive weapon with slow projectiles and arc effects such as the Fuel Rod Gun, Plasma Grenade or Spike Grenade. If the player is in front of or on the side of the Hunter, they can use the explosive weapon on it, which will keep it from attacking you while you attack it. If they are on its rear, the best choice would be the scoped weapon, keeping a distance and shooting it in its exposed back. Of course, if they have the Rocket launcher or the Spartan Laser with them, they should face the Hunter and destroy it with one shot. One way to get to a Hunters back is to have one teammate shoot the hunter in the front, (wasting ammo so use a plasma pistol, or an SMG) while the other player sneaks around the back and sticks it. If you do not have these, it is best to stay back and use the Battle rifle or Carbine to the vulnerable areas. Halo 3: ODST Changes from Halo 3 to ''Halo 3: ODST'' * Spec Ops Hunters with gold armor have been added in ODST. Instead of a continuous energy beam, this gold hunter fires powerful, fast-moving, exploding plasma projectiles similar to Fuel Rod Cannons. * In ODST, the entire rear section of a Hunter's armor can be blown off by gunfire or explosives (a single grenade or Particle Beam Rifle shot should suffice), leaving the Hunter's entire back exposed. * Oddly, when a frag grenade is thrown at a Hunter's feet the Hunter will sometimes crouch over it, and be killed by the blast. This can be an effective way of taking them out. As with all Halo games, Hunters travel in pairs, but there is the odd moment when you will find a lone Hunter. This is possible in Campaign and Firefight. A pack of Hunters may consist of two regular Hunters, one blue Hunter and one spec ops Hunter, or two spec-ops Hunters. Other than the color, the only difference between the regular and spec ops variants is the weapon they carry. Spec ops Hunters carry an assault cannon similar in function to the cannon used by the Hunter in Halo: CE, but with rounds identical to fuel rod rounds in Halo 3. This means that the round will travel quickly, and with little arc, except for the gold coloration this cannon looks no different from the usual Halo 3 assault cannon. Close quarters combat is now extremely dangerous as you run slower and can not jump as high while playing as an ODST. Sometimes, it is possible to put the Hunter into a chain of continuous melee attacks, regardless of how far away you are from it, and the trick is to make it melee, back off and shoot its exposed areas continuously, and it in turn will continuously melee. Be cautious when attempting this method, because if the Hunter lands a melee, it will do severe damage. Combating spec-ops Hunters is more risky at long range, because their fuel rod projectiles travel faster, can be fired quite quickly, and carry massive splash damage. This makes them more formidable against vehicles. It is recommended that the player weaves in such a way that the Hunter will constantly have to adjust its aim. Fighting both a blue and gold variant at the same time is also tricky, because you have two different types of attacks to dodge. In Firefight, teamwork is essential in taking down the Hunter, the ideal position being one person in front of the hunter, getting its attention, while another person positions himself behind it, with a clear shot at the exposed spots. Another good strategy when facing two Hunters, is to have one stand in front of the other. When the Hunter in the rear fires, they will injure the Hunter in front of him. Another less well known tactic involves forcing the Hunter to jump off of the map. This can be done if you lead a hunter to an area with a bottomless pit (this only works on the maps Windward, Chasm Ten, and Alpha Site) and throw a grenade at their feet. With Tough Luck on, the Hunter will attempt to dodge the grenade and jump off of the floor and into the pit, killing itself. Grenade placement must be very precise, and in an area where the hunter will have to jump off of the map. It is always good to preserve Fuel Rod and Rocket launcher ammunition in anticipation of Hunters. They will usually appear at least once during a set. These weapons are the most effective at Hunter killing, and it is possible to kill a Hunter in less than five seconds if well equipped. Before the Mythic and Tilt skulls are activated it is a good idea to use sticky grenades, unlike Halo 3 firebombs have almost no effect. Halo Wars When one Hunter falls, it becomes much easier to kill the remaining one. Hunters always appear in pairs and occupy a strong anti-vehicle role.http://www.halowars.com/GameInfo/Hall.aspx#Hunter Armed with a Fuel Rod Gun, they can deliver heavy damage to UNSC ground vehicles.http://www.1up.com/do/previewPage?pager.offset=1&cId=3172311&p= However they're ineffective against infantry, and useless against aircraft. Can be trained inside the Hall and have several upgrades: *'Bonded Shield'- Adds the iconic hunter shield which deflects projectiles. *'Spirit Bond'- Increases damage output while both hunters in bonded pair are alive. *'Assault Beam'- Mortar-like Fuel rod Cannon upgrades to Beam version for sustained, yet heavy amount of damage. Resource'''s: 250 '''Minimum Tech Level: 1 Population Count: 2 Sources